botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Wardens of Light
The Wardens of Light represent an exotic arm of the Legiones Astartes. For every Warden has the potential to become a Pariah of varying strength, whose powers are contained by a masque capable of restraining their nature. With this tool, the Wardens of Light have turned their natures into a surgical weapon, emulating their ways of war. Moving with expert precision, the Wardens of Light seek to overwhelm their enemies with unearthly skill as they initiate complex military maneuvers to strike their enemies from several angles, collapsing the enemy's resistance. With an unusual streak of pacifism, Gwalchavad is a forgiving soul, attempting to integrate the lost colonies of Man as bloodlessly as possible. Fate, in turn, would not spare this idealistic soul from the cruelty of a brother's dagger. Origins and History 'Apostles of War' The Apostles of War were the XIIth Legion created and fought many battles during the Terran Unification Wars. Testing the experimental proto-Power Armour Mark 1 in combination with the use of jump packs on the field, the Apostles were famous for their fast approach and skill in close combat. Like maniacs they hurled themselves into the air and crashed down on the enemy lines cleaving their way through the ranks with gigantic two handed powerswords. It must be irony of history, that the early Apostles were known for their swordskills, the weapon their later brothers from Caerbannog will despise for it's single purpose to kill. Equipped with Imperial Greatswords, a variant of a two handed Power Sword, and as big as a man, the Apostles pierced through enemy lines, hacking and sweeping their foes aside. A typical strategy of the Apostles was to advance with their assault and gun most of the enemies down with a salvo of bolterfire and heavy weapons, using the power armors as shields, and then the swords would destroy the rest of enemy resistance. Many Apostles were recruited from Basquia, Kreolia, Fronk and Hispana and even today the Wardens of Light draw their Terran recruits primarily from those regions. Is it out of tradition or because people of those regions tend to be hotblooded and balance the more cold blooded Caerbannogi recruits? This will remain a secret of their primarch. The Apostles earned their Name, because they were known to arrive first and leave last on any battlefield and During the Siege of Kief, the Apostles finished the their bloody craft, before the main troops of the Emperor even set foot on the battlefield. And thus the Emperor called them his Apostels of War. The greatest among those aspirants was a young Man, gifted with tactical genius, enough charisma to outmatch any other Astartes the Apostels had to offer and the right skill with the sword. This Man was called Guaire Amalasan, and he quickly became Legion Master. He was able to read a battle and make the right decisions when needed. But as men are only mere mortals, they all had their flaws and Guaire Amalasan was no exception. Seeing himself invulnerable for his skills, over the time he became arrogant and to self assured. Something which should lead the legion on the brink of destruction. 'Across the Stars' Although one of the twelve original legions who fought on Terra, the Apostles took their time to enter the Great Crusade. It was only known to the Emperor why He held them back. Some suspected it had something to do with heavily injured marines who survived, but changed significantly afterwards. It later became known, that those "others" awakened some gift from their unknown father and became pariahs and therefore were researched upon this unusual trait. Thsse marines were locked away and this is a reason that the Legion had no Dreadnoughts and also today field only a few. The legion's unrest grew and after they were allowed to enter the great crusade, they unleashed themselves upon the enemies of mankind, just in time to free Segmentum Solar from the dangers that awaited them. They wiped Pluto from a KI Power, and old leftover of the Dark Age and helped to defeat scary mutants on Uranus, who adapted themselves to the gas atmosphere. After the Segmentum Solar was pacified, the legions aimed for the galaxy and there waited other threats. 'Disaster on Batu' When Guaire Amalasan made a terrible mistake in battle planning and underestimated and Ork-Waagh, the Apostles of War would have been destroyed, if not for the heroic deeds of Arngrim Valten and the young Brothers Dumah & Cervantes de Leon. Thanks to them, the Wardens held the Green Flood long enough at bay, until the Eagle Warriors broke through and saved the day. 'Rebuilding a Legion' With Guaire Amalasan stepped down from command, the Apostles of War struggle to rebuilt themselves and find their way back to past glories for the first years of the Great Crusade. But the young generations would eventually take control of the legion. 'Origins of Light' Short overview about the arrival of Gwal on Caerbannog, how he killed with his sight. Was spared and introduced to the mask, which stopped him from killing humans and after he learned how to focus, he was even able to use his powers "at will". But the mask is a powerful device and it is not only able to help him control his powers, it is also a tool to control the young primarch and influence his worldview. Mind control via the mask, no drugs. Some kind of mind control involved. Monsters everywhere that he has to fight against. If he sees someone tormenting an innocent he stops. Saying they are the good guys. Don't do this. But before battle there is a Ritual involved where Gwal is drugged at such a high doses that even his metabolism isn't able to withstand. However as the drugs lose power over time. Reality blurs inside and he see's something else. Not monsters. Kids. Innocent. Weaponless people. In a battle he meets a monster. White. Somehow he knows it but can't say for sure. He fights the monster and loses. The monster tells him to open his eyes. Leave the ritual away and see for his own. That he is being controlled. You are Not free. Next time he secretly skips drugs and when they make the invasion for the city he sees that he fights against Kids. Je stops a higher up and asks what is happening. Why do they slaughter innocent. The other replies that they do this all the time and he is a hypocrite as Gwal murdered the most. Innocent. Women, children. He is a beast and that all in the army are astounded by his skills at arms and his ruthlessness. Gwal is shocked by this discovery. He feels guilty and chooses to kill himself. Free himself of the ever turning circle of violence. So he makes a step over the edge of a sky island and falls. When he come to his senses he is on Avalon. There he meets the people of the laughing god. They call themselves servants of wind and they follow another path. A path of pacifsm. They meditate and focus and train their bodies. Although they are pacifist the train with weapons. Cuz best way to avoid being it his. To know how those with weapons move around. And you can reach a state of enlightenment if you focus entirely in the motion. Gwal wants to follow this path. He learns this his mask is from them, that is was stolen/ or given by the lady if the lake as a gift to a promising king whose child didn't exist in the warp. They came across such creatures and the mask is a powerful device to held them in check. In the past it was used to interrogate those creatures when they still fought wars for others. But the mask has been altered somehow. Some form of mind control was used on him. Together with the drugs they showed Gwal a world which wasn't there. A world full of daemons. Gwal is astounded by this way of life and wants to leave everything behind. It is nit an easy way. He will be tempted and learning to follow the path. Mastering it is usually beyond the lifetime of his race. Nonetheless he starts the training to overcome his nature. After a few years he is allowed for the first time to leave Avalon. He walks with his new brethren through a dimensional doorway (Webway) and they enter a battlefield. Gwal is enraged by all this suffering and he sees a beast of a fighter in the middle of the struggle. He grasps weapons from the dead and attacks the warrior. Too late does he recognize that it is him, captured in the battle frenzy. The beast attacks himself and Gwal can only block the attacks. Then he focus in the things he learned. Use the new movements and so is able to drive himself back. He strikes himself to the floor ready to strike the killing blow. When a hand touches his shoulder. His master and his friends stay at his side. Looking at him with sorrow in the eyes. All rage flees his body and saddened he looks to his former self and tells him to open his eyes. Leave the ritual away and see for his own. That he is being controlled. That he is not free. Then he leaves his other self and but he does not leave for Avalon. Instead he watches his former self struggling and finally committing suicide. But future Gwal decides to help the people and he defends the besieged city. He gets in charge of the rebellion and rises in the ranks ultimately freeing Caerbannog and after he gave rage power back to the people and set up a democratic monarchy, he finally returns to Avalon. But he finds the place deserted. All the Eldar are gone. He stays there and wait for their return and seek enlightenment. 'Reunion' When first marines appear on Caerbannog they were greeted with kindness by the people. They were invited to visit Granseal, one of their main city states/island of Caerbannog. They were welcome and listen to the lore of the people. One legends tell of a great darkness accompanied by the Avatar of Darkness to which the skies of Caerbannog succumbed and they tell of the Avatar of Light, who freed them of the darkness, and gave power back to the people. The Space Marines recognize this so-called 'Avatar of Light' as one of the lost sons of the Emperor, so they send word to Him. So when the Emperor arrived, accompanied by two of his sons (Icarion and Travier) they found the location of the mythical island of Avalon. Well to speed things up. They find a lonely figure meditating. The figure wears a mask. The Emperor introduces themselves and tells the figure He is His father and wants Gwal to join him. Gwal responds that the last man who he called 'father' used him to slaughter innocent people. So how can he be sure that the Emperor wouldn't do the same so he has to refuse the offer. Travier ( who suffers from a personality disorder is outraged) and attacks Gwal who does nothing to prevent it. Travier rips the mask from bis face, letting the pariah run rampant. Icarion cries out in pain. The Emperor realises what is going on and shouts not to look him into the eyes and rushes between Gwal and Icarion, blocking his line of sight. Although he is in great pain. Only Travier is unaffected and knocks Gwal out. When he looks at Travier asking in wonder, "How?" (the reason is that Travier changes his persona very quickly, and the power of Ggwal can't influence him.) Icarion and the Emperor who looked directly in his face have great pain and if not for the Emperor, Icarion's soul would have been sucked out. When Gwal awakes he has his mask on him and the Empeor sits in front of him. The Emperor tells him again of His plans to unite humanity and bring peace to every human being. This time Gwal listens and he changes his mind because he saw how the Emperor protected Icarion, like a real father would do, and he saw the kindness in His eyes. 'The Avatar of Light and the Aztec' On their way to Terra, Gwal is tutored by Alexos, who is angry at the Emperor to get stuck on such a useless duty, but soon a friendship blossoms and the roles got interchanged. 'Family Matters' Gwalchavad is introduced to some of his brothers. 'The Wait is Over' Gwalchavad is introduced to the Apostles of War and reorganizes them. 'First Blood' On their first mission the Wardens of Light come to aid the Drowned against an unknown threat which reveals itself as Mechanicum Abyssii. After some struggles and bloodshed, a solution is found and the Abyssii are introduced into the Imperium. And the wardens have won in the Abyssii a strong ally. 'The Impure Prince, the Wolf, the Diplomat & the Peacekeeper' Sorrowsworn Morro, the Primarch of the Drowned Legion argues with Leman Russ, Primarch of the Space Wolve Legion. As the Fight escalates, Alexandros and Gwalchavad are there to separate their fighting brothers. However, when Sorrowsworn Morro in an act of blind rage tries to kill his Brother, Gwalchavad is the first to react and has no other choice and cuts Morros Swordarm off to safe his wolven Brother. 'Day of Revelation' Wardens first fleet meet with the Eagle Warriors for a joint venture. Wardens join onboard Gwal is accompanied by the Scorpion, Arngrim Valten, maybe another named char and a squad of sith. Gwal and Alexos go into Alexos' private chambers and share tea together, bodyguards are led elsewhere (maybe into a lodge meeting). After small talk, Alexos discuss more important matters. News from Icarion's treason. Alexos makes clear that he joins Icarion. Gwal can't move. He was poisoned by Alexos. Then he injects him quarith drugs technology whatsoever to completely paralyze him. Arngrim is curious. His hair on the neck trying to say something. He feels that something is not right. Looks around. Talks to the guy next to him. Sees that the guy is nervous. Asks if something is wrong. Scorpion tells him to back down and leave the guy alone. Arngrim sees sweat on the brow of the surrounding Eagles and that they hold their weapons tight. He sees a guy communicating and his weapon preparing. Suddenly Arngrim Drwas agony (his axe) and kills all men in the room. Scorpion shouts what is wrong with him. Scorpion as honour-bound as he is, didn't get the situation. Arngrim explains and shows the evidence ( which we should make up). Communicating is blocked, can't reach Gwal. Gwal is hanging from the ceiling, naked, only his mask on. Alexos tells him his plan to destroy the wards with the help of Gwal's Wardens. That Gwal should look for himself. Apothecaries enter. They have torment instruments and a lot of injections. Window opens and you can see the fleet of the Wardens. Alex communicates with the bridge bellowing orders. The ships take aim for the Wardens' flagship. Alex switches to warpsight. Some form of ritual. Connecting to the warp gods. Touching the powers. At the same time fire opens, destroying the wardens fleet. Alex collects the power of souls. Sacrifice is accepted. So much power to control. He is infused. He directs the thoughts to the Throne Room sees the Emperor. Emperor sees him. They talk. Alexos has the power of the gods and the power of the sacrifice, the more loyalist die, the stronger he gets. He obliterates the barriers on Terra, ripping through realspace. Trying to kill the Emperor in the process but he can't. But it is enough to pin him to the Golden Throne. Gwal cries out. He is helpless. Alex is furious that he wasn't able to kill the Emperor. His fury is directed to Gwal. He beats him. Takes a knife. Cuts him. Torments him. Injecting things which speeds up the process. Things which work also psychological. Nanorobots who attack the brain. He cuts off huge junks of flesh. Eagles enter to report that the bodyguard fled. Alex makes a comment and orders the apothecaries to not stop until Gwal is broken. Apothecaries start to work you hear Gwals cries of agony. (maybe Alex is on the bridge the whole time and others torment Gwal so that they aren't in the same room but i found it better to have Alex torment Gwal) The Wardems work themselves through the ship. Getting input what happened. They see their flight engaging in combat and losing. They fight off different eagles unit. They might split ( if we have another named char here, scorpion and Arngrim have to be together) Alexos finds the other group and murders them. But group Scorpion and Arngrim find finally their way to their Primarch, but what they see shocks them. Gwal heavily injured. Sinews cut, under drugs, big parts of skin cut out, helpless. Over the destruction of their sire Arngrim reacts as the first and runs amok. Killing every last of the apothecaries in the most brutal manner possible. They take their naked father of the ceiling and carry him. They are heading to the shipyard, trying to escape, fend off various Eagles, leaving a trail of blood. As they draw close to the shipyard, they see a great number advancing ti their position. Arngrim stays back. Scorpion wants to stay there too. Arngrim declines, pushing him through a door, giving him agony (his axe) because he don't want to leave it in the hands of the Eagles. Scorpion argues but is hindered by other sith. They urge him forward. Some stay with Arngrim, some go with Scorpion. - They seal the door, destroying the electronics, Arngrim draws his sword, a good sword, but compared to agony it is a stranger in his hands. They meet the enemies. Big battle ensues. At last every Eagle is death. Arngrim still alive bleeds from countless wounds. Alexos appear. Arngrim's spirit lifts, ecstatic to face such a splendid foe. They battle but Arngrim's ribs are shattered by a punch from Alexos fist. Arngrim fights on, is able to sink his blade into Alexos' flesh. Alexos admits his strength and that he has underestimated him. A devastating counter-attsck, breaking all of Arngrims bones. Arngrim raises agai, barely able to stand. He blocks two thrusts from Alexos' spear but can't escape the third. The spear crushing his lungs. He his spitting out his own blood. Alexos draws the impaled Astartes close, monologuing something about his superiority. Arngrim laughs, drawing a melta-bomb. Says, "Vae victis.." and the bomb explodes. Alexos' arm and half of his face are torn off. But it doesn't seem to hurt him much (Chaos influence already to big.) Arngrim the blademaster is dead but he bought Scorpion enough time to board a ship and flee with their Primarch. Communication is repaired and he sees the Wardens' ship that their Primarch is hurt and that they need protection. Wardens ship try to block of the followers. Here the flagship is destroyed( maybe it is destroyed earlier, we have a text somewhere in the botl about that.) Gwal murmurs in delirium that he failed. That he wished to to fight his brothers. It is his fault. No fight. No fight no fig..... In the absence of their Primarch, the Lords of the Legion are torn between acting and attacking the insurrectionists and those who claim, that the last orders of their Primarch meant, that they have to stay out of the conflict. Finally the number of those who want to stay out of the conflict over tops those who want to take action and the circle decides to follow the wishes and the wardens stay neutral even as they had taken heavy losses. Although the others accept the decision, over time, this will lead to a split in the legion, not even their father will be able to fix. 'A Memory of Light' - After the wardens return to caerbannog they send a diatress call having all wardens fleets return. - gwal is badly hurt physically and mentally by the quarith drugs and torture travier has done to him. The wardens, whose leader is tgerefore absent argue what to do. There arw the ones like scorpion who want to take action and the ones who want to follow the wishes of their primarch not to fight their brethren. That revenge is bad etc. - refugee ships arrive on caerbannog and tge wardens try to at least pacify a corridor so that tge ships can travel safely if they reach the corridor. But often those ships are target to raiders lile the jackals but i can see too that imperial troops stop them too to take the men and let them fight in the militia. Well the wardens who often see ghost ships with only dead refugees on board question the ways. -> of those some could become knights errant. - captain kylan who found one ship too much beeing raided by the jackals gathers his men and hunt down the jackals who were responsible ( about blood crusade time i assume) . he kills them to the last but loses quite alot of men in the attempt. When he returns the circle of wardens ( or the table like in arthurian legend) has to trial over him. An argue between those who want an active role and those who stay neutral occurs over the fate of kylan and his men. It is then that Gwal shows up for the first time in recent years. Still not fully healed ( atm i am argueing with myself if i should give him a few bionic implants) - he sees that even among his legion a twist has come and makes a salomonian decission. Je sents kylan and his men to tge nightguard. Some of the activist like scorpion join them. - while on duty at the nightguard they see the whole scale of treachery and when they return they try to convince gwal to take action, but he can't bring himself to fight against his brotgers. Even if they backstabbed him, they are his brothers. It is not his fight. -scorpiom rallies then about half of the wardens and leave for terra (about 25th year of the insurrection). - with his men gone, gwal rethinks all. Meditates on the problem etc and comes to a decission, that he can't stay neutral. The war has reached his legion as well even if he don't want to admit it. So he heads with the rest of the wardens for terra, reaching it just in time of the insurrection. 'Siege of Terra' The wardens arrive at the last minite and were able to push through the blockade of the insurrectionists and land on terra, reuniting with their fellow wardens amd gwal finally reunites with his brothers. And they are glad about this extra help. During the siege the wardens hold the eternity gate and gwal battles.down a deamon prince.alexos. although alexos is about to win he underestimated gwal amd falls for a trick. As alexos is now.one soul, the pariah powers of gwalchavad.work on him and the daemon primarch is banned. But the.victory comes.at a high price. Gwals is heavily injired and his eyes were bleeding after banning the once proud primarch into the abyss of the warp. Too much emergy was needed amd to much force used to bann him. Nearly blind and rid of his powers, gwal heads for the eternity gate to help to hold the door. - Hectarion and Gwal face the daemon primarch of khorne, their former brother raktra. Only with their joint effort are they able to emerge victorious and drive the traitors first from the door and them from the planet. But gwal didn't take action anymore as both fights took a heavy toll and he lost Conscious ness. But scorpion and guaire amalasan hunt the traitors and secure segmentum solor. 'Those Who Remain' Gwal is devastated over the deaths of his brothers and can't forgive himself because he believes that if he had taken an active role earlier he could have averted tge deaths of alex and tge crippling of tge emperor. So he vanishes to find a cure for the emperor. But not before he disbands the wardens because all his dreams.of peace lie shattered before him and he can't heal his broken legion. So a new start.in smaller warbands is the only solution to him. Legion Organisation and Structure units & Stuff here War Disposition strength and materiel here Exemplary Battles go here 'Legion Home World' 'Legion Gene-Seed' 'Pariah-Legion' 'Notable Wardens of Light' 'Legion Relics' 'Legion Fleet' 'Legion Appearance' 'Legion Colours' 'Legion Badge' ''Gallery'' AoW Armorial.png|Apostles of War armorial with Legion iconography WoL_Armorial.png|A Wardens of Light armorial with Legion iconography AoW Legionary.png|A XIIth Legion ('Apostles of War') Veteran Legionary during the Great Crusade WoL Legionary 2.png|A Wardens of Light Legionary Category:Legions Category:Loyalist